Leave Me Breathless
by Ecki
Summary: Dedicated to my muse, Oni, as usual. This is pure fan service. Ren and Kyoko in the fated photoshoot together as Natsu and BJ. Don't own Skip Beat. Rated T, because you know photo shoots can be so risque. Ren x Kyoko


Sawara-san reading the newspaper while having a coffee at his desk. The article blazed across the Entertainment section, "Nacchan and B.J. Voted Best Villains of the Year." On his desk were several publications of magazines with Ren or Kyoko on the cover as B.J. and Natsu, respectively. B.J. and Natsu are the hot topics at the moment. B.J. and Natsu had been voted favorite villains by popularity poll. In fact, the fans are so enthralled that they even gave Natsu the pet name of Nacchan. First, she was voted the scariest villains to hit the screens as Mio. Now, she's voted the best villain as Natsu. She's not something to be messed with, thought Sawara-san.

"Kyoko-san, did you see the newspaper today." asked Director Ogata said excitedly, as Kyoko came in to do the scenes for Dark Moon. Kyoko shook her head, "No. I don't read newspapers or magazines. I am just not interested in all the gossips." Ogata nodded in agreement. "Well, you and Ren had been voted the Best Villains of the Year by the newspaper organization." Kyoko turned red from such flattering news. "Really, they really said that." said Kyoko, not believing that Natsu had resonated so well with the audience. "So, congratulations, and keep up with the good work today." said Director Ogata, before Kyoko disappeared into her dressing room.

In the dressing room, Momose, who plays Mizuki to Kyoko's Mio expressed her happiness of Kyoko's popularity with the audience. "Kyoko-chan, did you read about you being voted the best villain of the year along with Ren Tsuruga." said Momose with a smile of pleasure and happiness that almost obliterated the sun. That is, if the shooting was not on the set, and was actually outdoor.

Kyoko blushed again, at the praise of the young star. "Isn't it great that people still enjoyed your show so much, even after the show ended." said Momose. "It's too bad. I would have loved to see some cross shows interactions between B.J. and Natsu." The starlet goshes on. "You were amazing in Box R. I was literally hanging on the edge of my seat in every episodes. Too bad, Tsuruga-san's show didn't start shooting until your show is almost done." Momose continued with a hint of unrequited fan girlish desires.

Kyoko rushed back to LME, Inc. that afternoon after the scheduled shooting wrapped up as Itsumi Momose and other actors working on Dark Moon had other engagements to head off to. Kyoko and Moko had their usual playful arguments while delivering the mails and the files each divisions' offices needed. The Love Me duo came back to Sawara-san's office after they were done delivering all the paperworks and mails. Sawara-san being a very capable manager had become the default manager for the Love Me section even though he already manages the Acting section and the Talent section.

"Ah, Mogami-kun, just the girl I need to see." Sawara-san handed Kyoko a folder. Kyoko opened her folder and her assignment says that she is to be in a photo shoot with Ren as Natsu and B.J. for a magazine cover featuring them as the hottest couple of the silver screen.

Kyoko had appeared in many covers as Natsu since the debut of Box R, as Ren did the same since he debuted as B.J. in his new drama. In fact, for a little while it was a running gag for many entertainment shows to run a tally of the dueling covers between Natsu and B.J. Even, Hikaru had quipped on Kimagure Rock, that Natsu and B.J. should kiss and make up by appearing in a cover together.

So, it was an excitable Kyoko that appeared in front of Sawara-san's desk that evening. When Kyoko walked in, Ren was already there with Yashiro, as punctual as always. At the sight of Ren, Kyoko blushed again from ear to ear as she gave a proper bow in greeting the two men.

"Good evening, Mogami-san." said Ren with a warm smile that for a moment thawed out Kyoko's heart. In that tiny moment, before Kyoko's inner defense went up, Kyoko returned a bright open smile. Kyoko returned the greeting when she came to her sense, "Good evening, Tsuruga-san." she said, "Glad to see you back from Hokkaido."

"Kyoko-chan, it's been a long time. Nice to see you again." Yashiro raised a hand in a gesture of hello to the young woman. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to be going with both of you to the photo shoot." Ren better take advantage of the time alone with Kyoko, or he'll personally strangle Ren in his sleep, thought a plotting Yashiro.

Ren and Kyoko shared the same exact startled look at Yashiro's statement. "Why?" both Ren and Kyoko said at the same time. "Well, if you have to know as Ren's manager, I'm a very busy man arranging all sort of things for Ren so work could go smoothly." Yashiro said in an ultra professional manner without answering the question. Yashiro gave them a evil smile, that caused sweat drops to appear on both, Kyoko and Ren's faces.

Sawara-san looked at Kyoko and Ren said, "Tsuruga-kun, Mogami-kun that photo shoot is at the Studio Oyaku for Idol Weekly (ironically, a monthly magazine). The cover is going to come out next week just in time for the next month's special Entertainment issue. Idol Weekly is looked upon highly also by the industry insiders. If you do this shoot well, Mogami-kun. You could be going places." Sawara-san looked at Kyoko knowingly.

Kyoko bowed to Sawara-san, "Hai! Thank you for taking care of me." and Kyoko bowed once again to take leave of Sawara-san. Ren and Kyoko drove to the outskirt of Tokyo, into the industrial section of the town. They arrived at a nondescript building that housed one of the most acclaimed studio by the industry. It is said, that Studio Oyaku can singlehandedly make stars out of anyone just by taking a picture of them.

Ren and Kyoko took the elevator up to the sixth floor and stepped into Studio Oyaku. Ren hasn't said anything more to Kyoko since the office because he was really preoccupied by how much of a Cutie Honey she looks, but he's afraid that if he said that out loud, she would run away and never want to see him again.

While Kyoko didn't say a word since the office because, she's still recovering from the shock when her heart thawed out for a moment. For that moment that her heart had thawed, she recognized something that resembled feelings of romantic love for Ren and chided herself for being foolish, since Ren wouldn't see her that way. So the ride up the elevator had Ren and Kyoko unconsciously turned away from each other as if by instinct to protect themselves from the injuring effects of love.

When they arrived at the studio, the renowned studio photographer to the stars, Ryu Sakuraba and his equally renowned assistant, Yuniko Nanae greeted them and introduced themselves as Ryu-kun and Nanae-chan.

Yuniko Nanae, the assistant chatted with Ren and Kyoko a bit, and goshed at them for being such a well matched pair. Kyoko only blushed profusely at Ren, and Ren, being a gentleman and the number one actor charmed Nanae's socks off. Nanae then took them to the dressing rooms that are set up for Kyoko and Ren, so they can get into their alter egos Natsu and B.J. As it is well known that when these two actors goes into their Natsu and B.J. persona, they don't take it off until the director says cut.

When both Kyoko and Ren stepped out of their respective dressing rooms. The assistant Nanae was very surprised at how different Ren and Kyoko had become even though she just met them moments before and had seen both of their dramas.

Nanae introduced Natsu to B.J. and explained to them that the some of the planned photo shoot is going to use the Studio's high rise windows to take advantage of the cityscape as the backdrop. Natsu started to flirt with B.J. as they chatted before the get to the first photo shoot set.

The first photo shoot scene had Natsu and B.J. with the back facing each other in front of a white background, and B.J. leaning a little back, while Natsu, facing the camera with a wicked smile, is pulling on B.J.'s tie. To achieve the right look, Nanae-chan explained to Natsu and B.J. that Natsu is going to stand on a little platform so that she's a little more to B.J.'s height. Since, the scene is being shot from above the knee, the platform is actually not going to be seen. Then, they stepped off the set.

The second photo shoot scene, the crew brought in a larger sloping platforms with steps on either side of it. Then, another crew member brought in a large piece of white drapery to cover up the step platform. Nanae-chan explained to Natsu and B.J. that for the scene, they are to sit facing away from each other while each leaning just a little bit back so as to show their hands that are facing the camera are cuffed.

Ryu-kun then had the crews break down the white drop clothes from the scaffolding to expose the cityscape behind them. "We are about to get into the juicy scenes." said Ryu to Natsu and B.J. "The next few scenes will bring out the real personalities of B.J. and Natsu."

Ryu-kun, as Ryu Sakuraba liked to be called, had the crew members brought in a burgundy colored oversized love seat with an equally oversized grey seat cushion. The couch is just a couple of tones brighter than Natsu's plum colored A-line skirt, and it also has black strips with Victorian paisley patterns, so Natsu wouldn't look like she had disappeared into the couch. The grey oversized cushion will set off B.J.'s blue shirt nicely.

"This scene, I need B.J. to sit down on the love seat. Then, Nacchan, I need you to do your best to seduce B.J. here. We're looking to make this scene look like as if it's a lover's night in." said Ryu-kun as he sets the camera and the lightings to adjust for the city as the background beyond the high rise windows. Natsu chortled with pleasure as B.J. sat down like the man of the hour, as he loosen the tie on his neatly pressed blue shirt and then unbuttoned the first few buttons. "I like my man with real confidence." Natsu said as she set herself comfortably down on B.J.'s lap. "How do you like that B.J.-san." purred Natsu into B.J.'s ears.

B.J. gave a deep throated chuckle and answered with a silent challenge to her, "I like it just fine, ojo-san." B.J. adjusted to have Natsu sit higher on his lap, which caused Natsu to give out a surprised kittenish yelp. Needless to say, Ryu-kun the photographer is in severe danger of being seduced by Natsu, even though she's not even paying attention to the camera or him

"Nacchan, could you angle your head just a little to the left." said the photographer. Kyoko tilted her head just a little to the left as she leaned in. She give Ren a small secretive smile. Ren, in character as B.J., didn't so much flinch or worried about Kyoko being so close and underage. B.J. enjoyed it so much that he challenged Natsu by wrapping his arm around her in a lazy manner, daring her to slap his hands away. Natsu turned on the heat by licking her lips, and tugged B.J.'s tie and wrapped it around her one available free hand to pull him towards her.

"That's great. Now, B.J.-kun, I need you to lean back on the couch a little, as if to give Nacchan a little room and give me an appreciative smile at Nacchan here." The photographer clicked away as soon as B.J. leaned back and gave Natsu an appreciative smirk.

"So, how about a couple of drinks later, to celebrate our new found friendship." B.J. rumbled into Natsu's delicate pink shell shaped ears. "I'll make it worth your while." B.J. looked at Natsu with eyes glistening like a predator. The photographer still clicking away. Natsu opened her rose like lips and put her beautifully manicured hands to cover up a delicate lady-like yawn. "Maybe, later. When I know you better, B.J.-san. We're practically strangers still." as she gave B.J. a sideway glance to gauge his reaction.

B.J. undaunted by the beauty's rejection offered, "How about let's drop the formalities of Natsu-san and B.J.-san. You can call me B.J. and I'll call you Nacchan like the photographer over there." B.J. patted Natsu's bottoms appreciatively and said, "Nacchan definitely fits you more. You will be my Nacchan."

"We're good for this shot. Now, Nacchan and B.J.-kun, standby for scene change." said Nanae-chan, as Ryu-kun fed the photos from the shoot into the laptop set up next to the camera. The results of the shoot clearly showing on the computer screen. The crews moved the love seat out of the sight and brought in a beautifully made sled bed in mahogany on wheels. When Natsu tested the bed out, the bed was wonderfully soft just like she liked it. Natsu laid down and gave out a heavenly sigh. B.J. leaned over and put both of his hands on either side of Natsu's head on the other side of the bed, "Having fun without me, ojo-san." he said while looking down at the little rich girl playfully teasing her.

"As you both had figured out. This scene is bedroom seduction and turnabout is fair play. So, it's your turn, B.J.-kun to seduce Nacchan." said the photographer. B.J. looked down on Natsu and said "H mm! I like that, so it's my turn to make you squirm, Nacchan." B.J. gave Natsu a big wolfish grin and unguarded look of lust. Natsu refusing to back down from a game she knows she has the upper hands, just smiled up to the personification of bad boys as sweet as honey cake fresh from the oven, still full of dripping ooey gooey warm honey.

"Two can play this game, ne." Natsu with a wicked glint, said to B.J. in a barely audible whisper, which cause B.J. to lean in. "Now, B.J. behave. We have a photo shoot to do." Natsu said loud enough for the photo shoot crew to hear, thwarting the sinfully beautiful man.

"B.J.-kun tilt your head a little bit towards the camera. Nacchan I need you too look up at the camera." said Ryu-kun, from an elevated platform not more than six foot away, just a little bit above B.J. to get the angle of the shot right. While, B.J. posed on top of Natsu with his fingers weaved through hers and keeping her arms away from her, pinning her down. Ren would have loved to be in this particular situation. But, right now, Ren is nowhere in sight. There is only B.J., and B.J. is not Ren. Ryu-kun caught the right look from B.J. on camera, the part possession, part frustration, and part lust.

Ryu shot some more of B.J. teasing Natsu on the bed before calling the end of the shoot. "That's perfect. Thank you for the good work." said Ryu-kun to B.J. and Natsu before they both emerge back out of the dressing room as Ren and Kyoko again. Ren and Kyoko wished everyone good work and good luck as they shook hands with the crew members. Since, a lot of the crew members were fans of B.J. and Natsu.

Ren, feeling a little bit of B.J. lingering with him looked at a subdued and tired Kyoko with a feeling of possessiveness in his heart, as he watched her drift off on the passenger side of his car. Ren think back at the shoot and was rather envious that B.J. could get so close to Kyoko when Ren couldn't even disturb a hair on Kyoko without her running away.

Ren dialed the numbers for Darumaya, and explained to Okami-san that Kyoko is exhausted from the shoot and he's going to take her home, so she can have a good night sleep. Ren promised Okami-san and Taisho-san that he'll drop her off safe and sound early in the morning.

When Ren got to his place, he shooked Kyoko to get her to wake up. She barely stirred with any coherency. So, Ren without so much as a grunt did something that Kyoko would have screamed, if she was awake. Ren picked her up like so many sacks of flour and princess carried her to the elevator. Toed the summoning button that calls the elevator, then carried her into the elevator. The only time he put her down was to open the door, but Kyoko was so tired she didn't even wake up.

Then, Ren gallantly as any gentleman would carried her through the threshold into the spare bedroom to deposit her there. As he cover her up, after removing the shoes from her feet, he laid a kiss on her cheek. Kyoko disturbed for a moment, and said something in her sleep. Ren backed away from Kyoko's sleeping form and stalked into the kitchen like a prowling big cat. Ren grabbed a few ice cubes from the refrigerator and a tumbler by the sink, and went to the cupboard to pull out a bottle of whiskey to pour himself a cup. He took a big swig to forget what Kyoko had said in her sleep. He took another big swig to forget that he had kissed a sleeping Kyoko.

And all that Ren could hear was Kyoko's voice echoing in his head as he turned toward his own bedroom, careful to not disturb the sleep girl in the next room, careful not to linger so he could resist the urge to wake the girl. As he went to bed, Kyoko's words haunted his sleep. "I love you, Ren."


End file.
